


General Drabbles

by singswithtrees



Category: Girl Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/pseuds/singswithtrees
Summary: An assortment of drabbles--these are the ones best suited for a general audience.  There is also a post with my, shall we say, saucier drabbles elsewhere.  If you'd like to see me toy around with any of these and try to make them into a longer story, let me know!  Some of these were written for a place where I was RPing Dimo for a bit, so if there's a reference to non-canon characters, apologies.





	

Practicality be damned. They were his hats, and the gaudier, the better. There was no nicer sight, Dimo thought, than coming back to his room and seeing all of his beloved hats hanging on the rack that Maxim had brought in from his old quarters. Though there was still a peg or two left over, and there was technically room for Maxim's hat and perhaps one or two others there, it was clear who had the fetish here.

Fetish? No, of course not! He could stop anytime he wanted...Dimo sighed lovingly as he put on first one, then the other, looking at himself in the mirror and thinking that he looked damned handsome.

"Vhat iz hyu doing?" Maxim asked curiously as he walked through the open door.

"Just admiring my own goot taste," Dimo said confidently.

**********************************

"Zometimes I feel like hyu spends more time organizink hyu hats den hyu does vith me," Maxim complained from his place on their new bed, arms crossed and a decidedly annoyed look on his face. "Hyu ain't effen lookink at me!"

Uh oh. This meant trouble. That wasn't Maxim's amused voice. Putting down the new leather cap that he'd picked up right before he left Trewe, Dimo plastered his best suave smile onto his face. "Vell, dollink, I gots a new vun. I just needs to figure out de best place to put it, dot's all."

Maxim wasn't convinced. "Hyu doesn't have room for it! Dere's no more room on de rack!" He shook his head. "Dere's no room for mine, effen."

"How about I buy hyu a new vun in de next town?"

"How about hyu give zome of dem avay? Hyu never vears two or three of dem!"

************************************

It was sort of lonely on watch tonight, Maxim thought as he walked the deck of the 4423. Not that he usually minded, but ever since Dimo had come back onto the ship, he sort of wanted the two of them to be able to do guard duty together. Like old times.

He sighed. He wasn't sure how Dimo felt about him, and to ask would probably be more trouble than it was worth. After all, he had him back. What more could he want?

And he knew what more he could want, but didn't have the words to voice it. Even if he'd been brave enough to try, he knew that his voice would have failed and his throat would go dry.

The sky seemed immeasurably large and dark. He felt small, and he didn't like it. He wasn't alone, though, he knew. But why did wanting something so much have to hurt so much?

Sighing, he turned with a start when he heard the hatch creak open. Dimo walked up the steps, waved to him, and came up beside him.

"Vant a second for guard duty?" Dimo asked.

*************************

They were getting ready for a costume party that one of the new crew members was throwing. Dimo had just finished reading an excellent new book, "The Princess Bride", and thus inspired, was wearing his "pirate" getup and going as Westley.

"Zo, Maxim, who iz hyu going to be? Count Rugen, or de Princess?" Dimo smirked. The thought of Maxim dressed up as Buttercup amused him to no end, though he knew that the other Jager would never, ever do it.

"Vhat?" Maxim could hardly hide his disdain. "No, no, no. I iz going to be Inigo Montoya--" he grinned broadly, showing off his white, sharp fangs, "--und manhandle hyu vhen hyu iz 'mostly dead'."

Dimo gave him a look. "Hyu just like to have an excuse."

Maxim gave him one in return. "Dot outfit hyu iz vearing iz excuse enough. Iz goot having a real pirate around."

**************************

"Hoy," Dimo called, catching a glimpse of Maxim from out of the corner of one eye, "hyu iz sure blushing more den hyu usually does."

"Iz not blushink," Maxim muttered, turning his face away. In a small voice, he added, "Hy iz turnink porple."

Dimo couldn't see how this was a bad thing. "Vell, Dragomir iz purple as vell, und he looks goot."

Gritting his teeth, Maxim continued to polish his boots. "Dragomir iz a goot shade of porple. Dragomir iz not violet." He glared at Dimo. "Und hyu iz not helpink!"

"Not trying!" Dimo responded cheerfully.

 

"Give avay? My hats...?"

"Fine." Maxim rolled his eyes. "Hy iz gonna do it for you..." he said threateningly. "Hyu needs an intervention."

******************************************

The opposing army never knew what hit them. The Jager hoard had come up and over the mountains en masse, and their camp now lay in pitiful ruins as the monsters looted the dead. Anything of value was taken, and the corpses left on the battlefield to rot and be food for the crows. The Master didn't need any new bodies to tinker with at the moment, and so the Jagermonsters had the run of the place, and the freedom to do whatever the hell they wanted.

The smell of blood, human and animal, was everywhere. Vultures already circled overhead. And Maxim had found a lovely new hat, as well as a nice new jacket with some very shiny brass buttons. He'd killed the enemy soldier, so it was his fair and square. Turning to Dimo, the broad-brimmed felt cavalier hat only slightly less muddy than the jacket that he'd picked up, he asked, "Looks goot, ja?"

Grinning like a fiend, Dimo nodded enthusiastically. He'd already liberated a nice new set of knives from the nearest body, with more loot to come. "Ja, iz very goot indeed! Und I tink dot de bloodschtains go vell vith de rest of hyu outfit." What was a friend for, after all, if not for fun, violence, and fashion advice?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought! What would you like to see me write more of--smut, fluff, angst? What was your favorite part, or a line that you think I ought to use in the future? Please share--I dearly love feedback. <3


End file.
